Kikyo's pain and Kagome's comforting song
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Songfic. Kikyo goes to Kagome's help if she should just move on. She wasn't meant for the living anymore, and the past still haunts her. Kagome comforts her by singing 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield. Flames are absolutely NOT welcome.


This is my first songfic or my second fanfic.Kikyo haters when you read this you will see that Kikyo isn't that bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

**Unwritten**

**The Group was walking along trying to find any infomation about Naraku but they didn't find anything.**

**The group was resting next to a stream to relax on their 2 hour walking until Kikyo's scent was in the air.**

**Inuyasha sniffed and he smelt a familiar scent. 'Kikyo' he thought sadly. Soon Kagome and the others can feel her presence.**

**" Kikyo" they all said with sorrow and despair in their voices.**

**" I see you were able to sense my presencce" Kikyo said when she appeared out of nowhere. She was still wearing what priestesses**

**usually wear. She had a long bow in one hand and had quivers of arrow on her back.Instead of her hair in a low pony tail,her hair was free.**

**" Kikyo" Kagome said sadly. Kikyo turned to her reincarnation. " Kagome?" she asked. " What is it?" Kagome asked too. " If you were to**

**die by the hands of someone you love, will you continue to move on or get revenge?" she asked.**

**The others were shocked by this.Especially Inuyasha. 'Kikyo why are you asking Kagome?' Inuyasha wondered.**

**"Why do you ask Kikyo?" Kagome said with confusion in her eyes. Kikyo didn't look at Kagome, istead she looked at the sky and sighed.Finally**

**she said,"I wanna know if you will move on or get revenge.**

**I wanna know what is your answer.Everyone always try to control my life especially Naraku.What happens if I was controled by him?".**

**Kagome sighed then she began to sing what she should do.Boy was Kikyo shocked.**

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

**Kagome looked at Kikyo with courage in her eyes that tells her answers.Those answers**

**were to move on.**

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your innovations

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

**Next her clothings changed.Her clothings were like Kikyo's but instead of red hakamas,they were blue.**

**Her hair was longer and they were about the same length as Kikyo's.**

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

**Her eyes says to follew her heart.What she wants to do.Do the right thing or**

**to the wrong thing.It was Kikyo's choice.**

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

**After Kagome stopped singing,she embraced a shock Kikyo.But she embraced her back with a real smile on her face.**

**"Thank You Kagome.Thank you so much for everything." she said.**

**"No problem Kikyo.If I were to die but the hands of evil,I too will avenge my death,but not only that but to also..."**

**"Move On" she and Kikyo said together. "Well I most be going now.I will enjoy the World Of The Living while it lasts.Oh**

**and Inuyasha?" Kikyo said turning to him with a smile on her face.**

**"What is it Kikyo?" he asked with confusion."Thank you too.Even though we were seperated 50 years ago,Kagome teach me**

**how to move on.So thank you" she said.**

**"Uh...your welcome?" he said confusion still in his eyes.Kagome Kikyo and Kagome just laughed at Inuyasha's stupidity (:D)**

**"I must be going now.Once again thank you Kagome"Kikyo said. "Your welcome"Kagoe said smiling. And with that Kikyo dissapeared**

**who was happy to finally move on.**

**'Inuyasha promise take care of Kagome for me will ya? She means alot to me like she means alot to you.' Kikyo said to Inuyasha in his head.**

**"That is a promise I will never forget Kikyo"Inuyasha thought.**

**"Be happy and move on Lady Kikyo" Miroku said. The others just nodded looking at the sky.**

**The End**

A/N: Well what do ya reviewers think? See this is why you Kikyo haters shouldn't hate her.Sure you don't want to see her with Inuyasha.Hey,

even I don't want her near Inuyasha.All she wants was someone to love and care for her.

She didn't like protecting the jewel cause it made her life so misearble.How would you feel if alot people despise you alot like Kikyo? The

answer to that question for me is that you will feel the pain of what Kikyo felt.

Well that is all I have to say Kikyo haters.

Please read and review even if ya reviewers think it sucks!


End file.
